


Promises

by LouderthanSilence



Series: Fragments [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Post vote 2, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouderthanSilence/pseuds/LouderthanSilence
Summary: Sasuke doesn’t respond and instead glances over his shoulder. The archway that serves as the entrance to Konoha stands tall, looming over him in a way that makes him slightly nauseous. He turns back to Naruto and clenches his fists.“Wherever the wind seems to take me” he says finally, simply and he hopes it’s enough.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Fragments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742650
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I’ve really been struggling to write anything recently but I’ve been struggling especially to work on Reset and Icarus  
> So, enjoy some Drabbles that I’ve written in the meantime 🥰 
> 
> If anyone has any requests just shoot me a message on here or my tumblr is PharmercyTechnician

“ _ Sasuke!”  _ Naruto yells at the top of his lungs. 

In front of him, Sasuke stops but doesn’t turn around. 

Naruto runs until he’s standing directly behind Sasuke, who sighs quietly and turns around. 

The blond is red in the face and he looks frantic almost which makes Sasuke’s heart start to beat faster in his chest. 

“I can’t believe you were just gonna leave without saying goodbye!” Naruto exclaims. He laughs and Sasuke can’t help but note how  _ empty  _ it sounded. 

“I stopped by your room but you were asleep.” Sasuke punctuates his sentence with a shrug to which Naruto shoves him lightly on the shoulder. 

“You could’ve woke me up!” He protests. He opens his mouth to say more but seems to change his mind and closes it again. 

The next few moments are awkward and tense and Sasuke  _ hates it.  _

He wants to say something,  _ anything,  _ but everything he can think of doesn’t seem to fit into the situation so he settles on chewing the inside of his cheeks and observing Naruto.  _ He’s changed so much.  _

His bright blond hair seems duller now. Sasuke remembers how bright it had been when they were kids. blinding, like the sun is in the early morning, 

But now it just sits atop his head in a dull yellow mass. 

Sasuke’s hand itches to reach out, to run his fingers through it to see if it’s as soft as it was when they were genin. 

_ Or maybe it’s coarse now, like straw.  _

Naruto sniffles and rubs at his nose with his right hand,  _ his new one, the prosthetic.  _ Sasuke stiffens at the sight of the bandages wrapped around the prosthetic and idly, he wonders if the sight of it will ever cease to ignite a storm in his belly, dark and self loathing. 

_ “Its okay if it doesn't. Its okay if i feel this way forever. Its deserved”  _ he thinks and then Naruto is speaking and Sasuke is staring and, “what?” he asks. 

Naruto makes that little noise of his, the one he did often when they were genin and he was exasperated. 

“I asked where you were planning to go?” He asked again. His eyes are all over Sasuke’s face and the sharingan user has to fight to keep a level gaze. 

Sasuke doesn’t respond and instead glances over his shoulder. The archway that serves as the entrance to Konoha stands tall, looming over him in a way that makes him slightly nauseous. He turns back to Naruto and clenched his fists. 

“Wherever the wind seems to take me” he says finally, simply and he hopes it’s  _ enough _ . 

“Okay” Naruto breathes slowly and smiles. “just promise me you’ll come back?” He adds. 

“Okay. I promise” Sasuke says, swallowing around the lump that’s formed in his throat. 


End file.
